Aura Caamaño
Venezuela |estado = Activa }} thumb|250px|right|Entrevista a Aura Caamaño Aura Caamaño es una actriz de doblaje venezolana, locutora y productora nacional independiente. Filmografía thumb|250px|right Anime *Planet Survival - Computadora, Voces adicionales *Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces adicionales *The Twelve Kingdoms - Voces adicionales *Noir - Voces Adicionales *Galaxy Angel - Voces adicionales *Solty Rei - Voces adicionales *Humanoid Monster Bem - Voces adicionales *Hell Girl - Voces adicionales *Speed Grapher - Voces adicionales *Black Cat - Voces adicionales *Speed Grapher - Voces adicionales *Twin Spica - Voces adicionales *El conde de Monte Cristo - Voces adicionales *xxxHOLiC - Marudashi *Mushishi - Io (cap. 5) *Bokurano - Mako Nakarai *Blue Dragon - Voces Diversas, Asistente de Homerón * Nodame Cantabile por estrenarse - Maki, Mika, Keiko; Kaori Series de TV *Hidden Palms - Nikky *Dog's World - Voces adicionales *Little People - Voces adicionales *Dinosapien - Voces adicionales *Inspiración dulce (bake decorate) - Voz promocional para Casa Club TV *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Lauren Treacy *El filántropo - Voces diversas *A Gurú World - Voces diversas *El mundo de Indie (How to be Indie)- Blanchart Señorita, señorita Núñez, voces diversas *Connor Undercover - Julia o Mama *Lockie Leonard - Señorita Archer *Trial and Retribution - Gwe, Shinne, recepcionista, Fiona, víctimas, Angela Dutton, Sherry, Katie, Sofía, Leigh, voces diversas *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Señorita Rayner *Teens al poder - Serena Balfour *Dexter - Tarla, Rebeca, voces diversas, Detective Cira *Overruled - Mathers *Big Time Rush- Stephanie *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Liz / Eva Méndez / Giuliana Rancic / Voces adicionales *M.I. High Series 4 - Jefa M19, Reportera *Yo Gabba Gabba s3 - Edith, voces diversas *12 Signs (12 Signos) – Juliana *Benidorm Bastards - Lea *MPU (Missing Persons Unit) - Jolien Series animadas *Danny Phantom - Voces diversas *Animalia - Presentadora, Flor del Núcleo, voces diversas *Pinky Dinky Doo - Voces adicionales *Tak y el poder de Juju - Mujer Cabello Morado, Voces Diversas, voces adicionales *Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Chai Galagher (reportera), Falso Feliz, Roxy, voces diversas *Martha habla - Eunice, la señora Dempson, voces diversas *Chica Supersabia - Violeta, presentadora de televisión, Señorita Pregunta, voces diversas *Dora, la exploradora - Botas (desde 2009 a la fecha) *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Mamá de Reef, voces diversas *Milly y Molly - Poppi, Amapola, mamá de Humberto, voces diversas *Eliot Kids - Max *Winx Club - Etérea 3, voces diversas *Bob Esponja - Voces adicionales, Pink *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces diversas *Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Sadiebug *Drama total: Gira mundial - Sierra *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Voces adicionales, Secretaria del Alcalde *Fanboy y Chum Chum – Reportera, Voces adicionales *Magic Nations – Swip, voces diversas *Jimmy Two Shoes - Jez Películas animadas *Dora, la exploradora en Navidad - Botas *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Perséfone *All Star Superman - Lilo *Superman Batman Apocalyse – Lyla *Batman Darkseid Desciende – Escarcha malvada Películas *All Hat - Chrissie *Orchesta Seats - Claudet *The Nanny Diaries - Tanya, voces diversas *The Spirit - Lorelei, reportera, voces diversas *Ripley Underground - Parker *Feroz - Angela, Sarei *Melodies Of Spring - Katja *Stiletto - Moran, una actriz, voces diversas *Mrs. Miracle - Nicky, Cindy *Black Irish - Sandy, voces diversas *Poker Run - Voces diversas *A Good Woman - Voces diversas *Eigth Miles - Voces diversas *Global America - Voces diversas *Rain - Voces diversas *To Save A Life - Voces diversas *Night Listener - Voces diversas *The Last Time - Voces diversas *Boytown - Voces diversas *Powder Blue - Voces diversas *The Lucky Ones - Kendra, voces diversas *The Longdhots - Locutora, voces diversas *My Best Girl Friends - Voces diversas *El yerno - Cristina *Saw V - Amanda *Perchagon – Ginebra *Botineras – Cata *Arctic Predator - Natalya *En medio de la Nada – Vic, Jean, Melani *Shawdows Of Justice – Lisa, Madre *Email to Bill Gates - Barbara *Kill you Darling (Mata tu Amor)- Anna Telenovelas *El derecho de nacer - Filó, Voces Diversas y adicionales *Nadie como tú - Guida *Perfume de verano - Jung Mi *Vals de primavera - Secretaria, Buhonera, enfermera, entre otros Documentales *Máquinas de Maldad - Michelle Boyd *Cerebros Fantásticos - Voces diversas *Alaska - Voces diversas Otros *The New York Times - Voces diversas *Fangs Eate Alive - Voces diversas Enlaces externos *Canal de YouTube de Aura Caamaño *Club de Fans de Aura Caamaño en Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela